A reference dye can be beneficial in many different many assays. Reference dyes can be used for calibration, normalization, and to ensure an assay is being carried out properly. In multiplex reactions, which may contain multiple dyes to identify multiple targets, it can be difficult to find a stable reference dye that emits at a wavelength distinct from the other dyes and does not interfere with the reaction.